


Trans maria alta sese unda reductos

by FandomIsza



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Sebastian Moran, Bullying, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Conversion Therapy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Mathematics, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pining, References to Drugs, Rugby, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Switch Sebastian Moran, Top Jim Moriarty, Top Sebastian Moran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomIsza/pseuds/FandomIsza
Summary: James is studying to be a mathematics professor, and despite a large amount of popularity from a "mysterious" atmoshphere and general golden-boy appeal, pretty much everyone on the University rugby team hates him. Except, of course, his roommate Lucas.Sebastian Moran however needs James' help to survive the semester, but he is still certain James is pining for his not-really-girlfriend-but-more-than-friend Janessa.After a run-in with James, life is quickly turning upside-down for the school's rudby star, and he isn't sure that he doesn't want it to happen...





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian could only name a handful of people in his class. The two boys that sat with him, the girl at the far end of the room with the pink ribbon around her ponytail and her best friend and the small, black haired boy at the back of the class. Samuel, David, Janessa, Kaitlyn and James. As for the rest of them, Sebastian never really cared enough to remember. Except for James, which he was only able to recall due to the excessive amount of times the boy was praised by their professor. And not that Sebastian would admit it, but he and his mates had spent many conversations irritably insulting the genius who was a good few years younger than themselves. He was a golden boy in every sense of the word.

Every day he came dressed to class in a well-pressed suit, a crisp shirt underlying his sleek tie, which always matched his pocket square. His hair was always gelled and just as neat and orderly as the rest of him. And despite the insults he and his mates would say when they were alone, he was a unique kind of handsome. Sebastian, himself, was the kind of good-looking that came from a rugged look, with jeans and too-tight tee-shirts, sun-bleached blonde hair and tanned skin from playing rugby. Jim was on the opposite end of the spectrum, and if Sebastian hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe anyone could fit the description. 

Deep, dark and mysterious, with skin paler than the moon and eyes darker than the night sky. Even without an ounce of charm to him, Sebastian wouldn’t have been surprised to find out he had girls lined up to go out with him. Originally, he’d seen it as odd that Jim never hung out with any other guys. Nothing more than the odd conversation or a discussion with a professor. All his “friends” were the girls that crowded around him, who only ever sang his praises. As if it weren’t bad enough that he was both charming and attractive, he was smarter than all the people in the building combined. Sebastian would feel confident in betting that James was in the top ten smartest people in the world, if not the first. It really caused Sebastian to burn, sometimes, especially when all his professors had to say to him was that he wasn’t working hard enough in his classes, despite the hours he forced himself to work into the night.

The moment the bell rang, dismissing him from class, he was out of there. Sam and David followed, not questioning why they’d left Janessa and Kaitlyn behind, they’d probably catch up with them later, anyways.

As they sat in their usual booth at the pizzeria only few blocks away, Sebastian immediately pulled a pamphlet from his bag, studying the cover carefully. The text was simple enough, a serifed font reading , “Need Study Help?” across the top. All he could do was glare down at the three students on the cover, one with coal black hair and eyes, his tie hanging slightly off his body. He was without his usual jacket, but his smile was as charming as ever. 

“What you got there, ‘Basher?” Sam peaked over his shoulder as David went to order them something to drink. Sam took the paper pamphlet from his grasp, a scowl coming across his features as Sebastian immediately took it back.

“It’s one of those ‘peer tutoring’ things--Professor Akemi gave it to me after he held me after class. Said I should sign up to get help in my classes before it’s too late and my grade’s stuck where it is.” He grumbled, flicking it open with his thumb, lips pursed in annoyance. Sam made a face, scoffing at the very idea.

“What? He wants you to hang out with James or one of his other stuck-up nerds?” He snarked, crossing his arms.

“Apparently so. Which is entirely stupid!” His fists balled together, teeth grinding at the thought of getting stuck alone with such a snob. The thought alone caused his blood to boil, eyes glaring down at the packet. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he tried to remind himself that he didn't even _know_ James, just hated him because the rest of his team did. Because he was handsome, because he was good with people...because he was perfect in every way that Sebastian himself wasn't. His anger consumed his thought, even so much that he didn't notice when Kaitlyn and Janessa joined them.

“What’re we talking about?” Kaitlyn sneakily slipped the pamphlet with her eyes sparkling. Janessa carefully set her hand on Sebastian’s forearm in an attempt to calm him down. It didn’t work, but he pretended to calm down, more to humour her than anything else.

“Professor Akemi is insisting Sebastian sign up for the peer-tutor program.” Sam explained, placing his arm up on the back of his chair, leaning in it in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Kaitlyn’s eyes flicked up immediately, a beaming smile on her face and an excited look in her eyes.

“Really? I was going to sign up--we were just talking to Jim, and he said he wouldn’t mind helping me in Chemistry. He even said that he could use the extra study time, which, as I was telling Katy here, is completely ridiculous, because his marks are beyond perfect in that class! He really is super sweet!” Janessa explained, smiling softly as Kaitlyn nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, and when Jim can’t hel--”

“Woah, woah, wait. Since when do you call him Jim?!” Sebastian snapped, the spark in his eyes uncontrollable and furious. 

“He prefers it, he’s been helping me study for weeks, now!” Both boys’ eyes widened, Sam immediately scowling.

“Why?! He’s a total pushover!” Sam had never had the best temper, but even Sebastian felt he was taking things out of proportion. Kaitlyn had never been afraid to ask for help, nor did she hold the same biases that they did, and Sebastian knew that a lot of their biases probably weren’t very fair to James. It wouldn’t change how Sebastian felt, but he did know it.

“He’s a great tutor, Sammy, maybe you should at least give him a chance...you don’t want to be kicked from Rugby, right Seb?” The looming threat being blurted so plainly out into the open caused his skin to go cold and his stomach twisted ruefully. For as pitiful as it was, he couldn’t live without rugby, and he definitely didn’t want to lose it because he couldn’t swallow his pride for more than three seconds and get a tutor. There wasn’t even any guarantee it would be James, so there really wasn’t much to worry about. 

“You’re right,” Sam looked like he was about to argue, “I’ll go talk to Akemi and see if there are any tutoring slots available.” His voice was distant, and clearly not motivated to do what he was suggesting, but he knew he’d have to. Janessa kissed his cheek, lips feather soft against his skin. She always had a knack for swaying his decisions, and it seemed like this time wasn’t any exception. He sighed, checking his mobile for the time. If he wanted any chance at catching the professor, he’s have to leave sooner rather than later. Akemi’s final class of the day was during Sebastian’s lunch hour, and it would be over soon. Maybe he’d even have time to appeal for the pretty girl standing adjacent to James...

“I better go, then. I’ll catch up with you guys later, yeah?” Janessa smiled broadly, nodding at him as she too got up.

“I’ll walk with you,” She offered, taking his hand softly. He couldn’t reject her even if he wanted to, and he knew it. Their fingers had just barely laced together when she broke them apart, seeming wary of drawing too much attention. It was a sort of pattern he’d gotten used to, always teetering on the edge of being together or just friends. Annoying, to say the least, but not unfamiliar. For a split second, in a moment of unbridled weakness and envy, he wondered if James ever had this problem.

 

 

* * *

“Look, I know what you guys think of him, but he really is sweet,” She broke the silence that had come to rest between them, splitting the peace open with a rusted crowbar of a phrase, “and he really could help you. The other tutors are good, but they’re notー” The word seemed to be lost somewhere between her thoughts and her rationality.

“They aren’t what?” His voice was sharp, seeming to already know what she was going to say.

“They’re not as well-versed, not as talented at teaching the information. Most of them want to go onto an a career like physics or engineering or general fields, and they are intelligent, but Jim can  _ teach _ , Seb. It’s what he wants to do and he’s good at it, so at least consider letting him help you. He’s helped me, so much, because that’s who he isㅡ” Sebastian scoffed at the idea, knowing better. 

“So he’s just helpful, huh? Out of the goodness of his heart? Is it that, or is does he just fancy you, soㅡ”

“Sebastian!” She stopped, lips pursed as she glowered at him, “He isn’t like that! He’s just passionate and wants to help people. What’s so wrong about that?” Her voice hid a soft plead for Sebastian to calm down, be rational, and he clearly wasn’t listening.

“What’s so wrong about it is that he wouldn’t help me like he helps you, because there’s nothing in it for him, trust me. I know plenty of people like that,” Sebastian insisted, stomping around her as he continued on. She sighed, following him despite his childish behavior.

It took all of ten minutes to get to Akemi’s room, and Sebastian hesitated to enter when he noticed the professor was talking to James within the room. To his dismay, James seemed to notice him, and waved them in with a soft tinge of pink dusting his cheeks that left a burning in the pit of Sebastian’s stomach. Go figure.

“Still think he doesn’t fancy you?” He growled under his breath, opening the door. She only shoved him for being so indignant, but quickly smiled as she entered the room, James' eyes flicking between them.

“Apologies for the intrusion-” 

“No, we were just wrapping up anyways,” He insisted, head bowing as he quickly sorted out his documents and packed them back up. Sebastian rose a brow, but said nothing. He had a feeling that neither Akemi or Janessa would appreciate anything he had to say. James probably wouldn't either, but that concerned him significantly less than the previous two.s

“Apologies, still,” Janessa insisted with a sweet smile, “Sebastian was coming to ask about the peer tutoring program..?” Akemi smiled broadly, eyes flashing with an unnameable emotion. James froze, fingers clenching the papers in his hands with a faint air of panic around him. It made Sebastian stand a little straighter, chin tilting upwards.

“Perfect!” Akemi’s hands clapped together in front of him, “James has a slot that just opened-”

“W-Wait, professor, can I talk to y-you for a minute?” His voice snapped into an inflated pitch, eyes pleading with the man.

“Do you not want to fill your semester’s roster, Mr. Moriarty?” James slunk in on himself, eyes locked on the man’s knowing smile. This is what he got for spending most of his time with the only professor who actually cared about his students’ personal lives, he supposed.

“I-I mean, I do, but really, sir一”

“Then it’s settled.” Sebastian felt his face fall. Great, of all the tutors he could possibly get, he got James-fucking-Moriarty himself. Just. Great. 

“I’ll send a schedule after my next class...” James promised, slinking hurriedly out the door, folder and papers pulled flush against his chest. Janessa beamed up to Sebastian, eyes sparkling in a way that made the blond’s head spine.

“See? It won’t be so bad...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, James has a bit of not-so-secrcet secret, but Sebastian is still the self-absorbed dick that he always is and instead assumes things that aren't even possible. Silly little man.

Sweat dripped off his brow, lips attacking the exposed neck of the body below him, fingers clawing at the sheets with fingers tangled in his dark hair. His lips tugged up as the larger body shivered at his touch.

“Ready for more, then?” The voice vibrated against his sleep-laden throat, producing a savory sound as the azure eyes slid open to greet his. He chuckled, hand lifting to trace the evidence from the prior night’s activities, perhaps a bit malicious in its trek. James layered their lips together, teeth nipping and pulling the plump lower lip. He let them slip closer and closer to the edge, until his phone went off and blared an annoyingly effective tone.

“Shit...I need to go...” He muttered, attempting to pull himself from the safety and warmth of the sheets, only for his temporary lover to pull him back down. 

“Come on, can’t you cancel? Just once?” Cancel...it was tempting to, given the circumstances. He was sure that he didn’t want to be stuck with Sebastian Moran for two hours after tutoring Janessa, and even more sure that he didn’t want to leave probably the best shag he’d ever had.

“No, I’m afraid not,” He sighed, pulling himself up to take a shower, “it’s kind of important.” Despite his hurry, he let himself be pulled into another long kiss, arms hooking over the broad shoulders.  _ Of all days... _

“Can I get your number, at least? See you again?” Fingers brushing down his sides, pulling him closer by his hip, “Do  _ this _ again?” Jim bit his lip, fingertips pressing into his skin. He couldn’t even remember the man’s name, but there was a faint hum of want from the back of the his throat and how on earth was he supposed to be able to resist? 

He nodded, “If I can borrow your shower?” He offered with a lopsided smirk. In response, he got a faint chuckle and directions down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

James was not an athlete, and the burning in his chest from having to sprint to the library hall to meet Janessa was evident of that. His raven hair was still dripping, his ‘shower’ having turned into a quickie against the shower tiles and making him even later than he had expected. His body still ached, but he managed to successfully force the heavy wooden door open despite how his muscles pleaded against it.

“Sorry I’m late, I wa-” He stared at Sebastian, watching with a faint concern as Janessa flushed darkly. She shook her head, forcing an abashed smile. There was the faint smell of a cologne that wasn’t Jim’s一both of them could tell, it was much too musky and the hint of citrus that Janessa had come to associate with James was missing一with a faint scent hiding just beneath it that Sebastian recognized, but couldn’t place.

“No, no, it is quite alright...Sebastian had nothing else to do, I hope you don’t mind him being here..?” James forced a polite smile, a blush slowly spreading across his face. He sat down and began spreading out the notes from Janessa’s previous sessions while trying not to think about the larger man staring him down with hatred in his eyes. He mentally reminded himself to find out what that was about later.

“Not a problem, as long as we’re talking the historical impacts of Watson and Crick’s accomplishments overshadowing Franklin’s,” He tried to give a smile that at least got across that he was teasing, but the moment he lifted his gaze he felt his jaw lock at the pure rage that Sebastian had summoned. Absently, he pictured just how much better it would have been to call and cancel. Spend the day in bed with Dustin, as he’d learned was his partner’s name, and ignore the insistent ringing of his phone...daydreams, his mind supplanted of no volition of his own, he was daydreaming.

“I still don’t get what the big deal was...” She let her shoulders sag, a faint sigh falling from her lips. He smiled kindly at her, retracing the train of thought they had been on before.

“That’s okay, we’ll get there. But we should start from the basics: Who did it hurt most?” Her head peaked up a little, eyes glancing around the room as if the answer was painted across the walls, “You know this, just think back to what we were talking about last week, yeah?”

She took a moment to recall, “Women..in science?” She bit down on her bottom lip, relaxing as Jim grinned at her. He nodded, trying to ignore the way Sebastian’s gaze softened at her. His stomach twisted harshly, reminding him just out of place he was here.

“Exactly! You know more than you think, Jay. Just trust yourself,” He looked back down at his notes, ignoring the way Sebastian’s face twisted in protest to what he’d said, “Now, what’s the most important way the science community makes discoveries? What impact could that have had?” He continued on like this, letting Janessa create her own conclusions without necessarily telling her what to think. He’d guide her, give her the necessities, but she’d have to decide for herself. Sebastian picked up on it rather quickly, and for a moment he let himself admire the strategy before shrugging it off and finding more to be annoyed at James for. Even so, in the back of his mind, he admitted that maybe getting James as a tutor was a better idea than he’d expected, and pretty soon Janessa was packing up to leave the two alone for Sebastian’s tutoring session.

“Relax, Seb, it’ll be fine,” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before she left. James didn’t outwardly show that he’d even noticed, nor did he let his gaze slip off the recollection of his notes for Janessa. His attention stayed focused on the task of exchanging the binder for the one he’d made the night after the meeting with Akemi, trying not to remember the feeling of his fingers running through blond hair all too much like Sebastian’s. His type was getting more and more specific, much to his annoyance, as well as more and more framed around the rugby-star, much to his embarrassment. If he had just stopped going to the games, maybe this wouldn’t have been a problem. If he had stopped letting Lucas drag him to the stupid games, he wouldn’t have started him on this downward spiral. 

“I looked through the notes your teachers made about you, I hope you don’t mind,” The thought made Sebastian cringe. His teachers thought he was an absolute idiot, and while he was confident that James already knew that, he didn’t need the other confirming those thoughts.

“Look, James, I know what my teachers think of me-”  
“It’s Jim,” He interrupted, “and I find they simply don’t understand you. They don’t know what to think of you, so they default to negative evaluations, which lead you to act out negatively in class. It really is unfair, but it shouldn’t stop us from expanding what you know.” Sebastian felt dumbfounded for someone to agree with him so...plainly. He suddenly felt guilty about bad-mouthing the smaller man. 

“You...don’t think I’m...” He couldn’t get the words out quite right, they spun around his throat and straight back down to his vocal cords every time he tried to push them out. Jim’s head quirked at him, brows furrowed and eyes watching him curiously. A thought sparked in Sebastian’s mind about how expressive this man was...man? Boy? He didn’t know how young Jim was exactly, but he seemed childish like this, as his big eyes held no secrecy or attempt to hide what they felt. Sebastian almost pitied him, just for a moment, because there was no way this  _ boy _ deserved the hatred he received. James went back to his notes, filling in the gaps of Sebastian’s question, himself. His fingers flipped through his papers as he spoke.

“No,” He answered confidently, “Your exemplary scores in writing assignments shows a high capacity for knowledge, but it seems you have difficulty with direct memory and reading synthesis. But the second isn’t likely your fault; they don’t teach it well in most private high schools, and the University doesn’t cover it, either.” He looked back up, a sincere smile crossing his face and seeping into his eye. He was confident in Sebastian; he really believed Sebastian could have success. The older didn’t even notice the blush crossing Jim’s cheeks.

“So...what do you suggest, oh! wise one?” Sebastian grinned charmingly at him, making Jim’s heart stop. He nodded, pulling out worksheets from the early years of secondary education.

“Start at the beginning, and start with what you know and build on it. We’ll work on your note-taking strategies throughout, which should help the memory issue. But we only have about 40 minutes left for today, and we want to get as much done as possible, so we better get started,” He nodded once at Sebastian, handing over the worksheets, and pulling out a copy of Sebastian’s latest book for English. It seemed silly to Sebastian, but he had to try something, right? This plan was as good as any. 


	3. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a LOT of violence and homophobia in this chapter. Sebastian also confronts Jim on (his suspicion about) Jim liking Jannessa (Jim doesn't obviously). If you are uncomfortable with any themes of violence or homophobia, or may be triggered by the content, please do not read this chapter. It will be referenced in later chapters, but will be pretty self-explanatory, and hence this chapter is able to be skipped without delineating the story.

Three weeks, three times a week and already his marks were better. Not awesome, but there was a steady incline to the marks he was receiving on assignments. He was also getting increasingly uncomfortable with Jim and Janessa’s expanding relationship, which he’d thought fine at first, until Jim mentioned that the avoidance could only hurt his grade.

“Look, if the problem is with me, it’ll be better in the long run to just...you know, address it.” Jim had confidence that he knew what this was about; it had come up with previous students, and usually meant most of his male ‘clients’ never wanted to work with him again. He didn’t understand why, he was rarely attracted to one of them (Sebastian being the obvious exception), but he wouldn’t complain. The girls usually seemed relieved, which lended itself to better study sessions and more work done. At least he could do that effectively. What he hadn’t counted on was how enormously blind Sebastian could be.

“That’s...that isn’t a good idea,” Janessa had told him not to even bring up the possibility of Jim fancying her to him, “I was told to just ignore it.” He muttered, wondering how she could be so certain of such a thing, when she clearly couldn’t tell (or didn’t care) that Sebastian was crazy for her. 

“It is going to keep distracting you, so it’s better to just get it out there.” Jim rolled his eyes, huffing out an annoyed breath. It was the first time Sebastian had seen the other even remotely upset, and he felt himself feel guilty about pushing him to that point.

He paused for a moment, trying to word the question respectively, as the tension built and pushed it out without his control, “DoyoulikeJanessa?” His face burned at the brashness, but at least it was out there. James stared at him, having not expected that in the least.

“No?” He frowned trying to think how Sebastian came to the conclusion, “Why would I? She’s my friend.” He saw relief cross Sebastian’s features, then embarrassment. Jim wondered how he’d given the impression that he was attracted to the girl, but figured it was probably Sebastian’s imagination in an act of jealousy.

“I just-sorry, I was being stupid...” He muttered, quickly trying to refocus himself on the papers they were working on. Jim shook his head at him, forcing a chuckle as he felt his chest contract in on itself.

“No, we all get a tad jealous sometimes, it makes us think crazy things...” Sebastian looked up at Jim, a soft smile crossing his face, pleasantly surprised to see Jim understood. It was a relief in and of itself, but it did start his mind on a new line of thought. Like how Jim’s tone had dropped slightly. It made it seem like his mood had depressed somehow, but that was crazy, right? They were just talking about Jim not liking Janessa, and why on Earth would that make him upset? 

He managed to keep the thoughts at bay until after they’d finished their lesson, but after that he couldn’t help it. He’d never heard of something quite as bizarre as being saddened by not being able to tell someone they liked a person. Unless that wasn’t what it was about, but what other explanation was there? He couldn’t be upset that Sebastian was jealous, could he?

“Basher, what’s with the focused face, it’s pizza, not your maths homework,” Sam butt through his thoughts, sounding just as annoying as he had every other time he’d commented on him being tutored. Despite how Sebastian had agreed with Janessa and Kaitlyn about Jim being a genuinely nice guy, Sam wasn’t hearing any of it.

“Nothing, just thinking.” He cleared his throat, trying to shake off the weird feeling his thoughts had carried with them.

“You really expect me to believe that? You’ve been staring blankly in front of you since you got back from tutoring,” He commented wryly, waving his hand in front of Sebastian’s face. He scoffed, pushing the hand away.

“I just...I finally confronted Jim about the Janessa situation,” He admitted, feeling his stomach twist almost like he felt guilty about it. Jim had seemed so unprepared for that question, like he’d never even considered the possibility. It had been at least a little unfair for Sebastian to have been so quick to pass a judgement.

“Yeah? And what’d he say?”  
“That he doesn’t. Honestly, it seemed like he thought the idea was absurd. I should’ve known better, but there’s something about it that’s bugging me,” Sebastian shook his head, taking another slice of pizza. 

“What d’ya mean?” David said through a mouthful of pizza.

“Just how he said it. Like the idea of him being interested in the girl was insane.”

Sam snorted, “Maybe it was the idea of him being interested in  _ a  _ girl that he found crazy. I mean, there are plenty of rumours about him,” Sebastian’s face paled visibly, eyes widening. He’d heard Sam and David talk about that sort of thing, but he rarely paid attention, “I mean, he hangs out with Lucas enough.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s gay-”

“But it makes you wonder, doesn’t it? If he is?” David’s attention was now fully on the conversation, his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. If any two of the guys on the team hated that Lucas was bi, it was Sam and Dave. Sebastian had never thought too much of it, mostly because anyone who could see would know that Lucas was a damn good player, and that was more important than what the guy was into. His friends didn’t seem to agree, but they knew better than to mess with someone faster and stronger than them.

“Maybe we should see,” Sam added, “because you’re right. It doesn’t mean he’s a poofter, but you should know if he is for the next time you study together. It wouldn’t be difficult to find out.” Sebastian looked at him bizarely, feeling a weight in his stomach. This promised to be a bad idea.

“How were you thinking to do it..?”

  
  


Sebastian hadn’t been able to calm down since class had started, and now he was just tapping his fingers to his knee and biting his lip raw as he waited for Jim outside the lecture hall. This was a stupid plan, and he shouldn’t even care what Jim’s sexual preference was. Girls, guys, both. It shouldn’t have mattered as long as he was passing his classes. It had nothing to do with him. 

Except that Samuel could be painfully persuasive and eight times as persistent. David hadn’t helped either.

“Sebastian?” Jim’s brow furrowed at him, eyes glancing around the area, “My apologies, were you waiting to talk to him?” Sebastian stood abruptly. He should say ‘yes,’ take the out and throw away this stupid plan. 

“No, actually I was waiting for...you,” He shifted his weight, swallowing his reservations. It wasn’t like there was any harm in it. A little playful flirting, he’d find out if Jim was into guys. That’s all it was. Curiosity was a cold killer.

Jim blinked in surprise, “Oh...you were? Was there something you needed help with?” He smiled politely, looking absently around the hall. It was unusual for anyone but him to be here so late, but if Sebastian had waited, then there wasn’t anything wrong with offering help.

“Not really, I mean-I just wanted to talk.” Their eyes locked together, Sebastian’s just as wary as Jim’s were confused. The smaller man nodded slowly, seeming to still be processing the situation.

“Alright,” He agreed, “But can we walk and talk? I kinda have a bus to catch,” He commented wryly, walking briskly down the hall. Sebastian followed, gut twisting in protest.

“A bus? Would think someone like you had your own private chauffeur or something,” He replied, trying to sound flirtatious. He’d never flirted with another man before; he had no idea what principles still held, and which wouldn’t.

His target giggled in response, “Yeah, well, I’m an irish bastard who thrifts his suits. If I had a chauffeur, I wouldn’t have anything else.” Sebastian felt bad for chuckling at this. 

“Really? I guess I always thought that...well...”

“That I was rich like 90% of the students here?’

“Yeah...yeah, I did.” 

Jim smiled at him, a genuine and kind smile, “I must blend in better than I thought. Thank you.” He tilted his chin up in mock pride, pulling more laughter from Sebastian. He was almost starting to forget why he was here. Almost.

“Between the suit and your charisma, I never would’ve known,” He winked playfully at Jim, his suspicions cementing as the smaller man blushed. He stopped, knowing his microphone wouldn’t pick up the audio if he went too far.

“Anyways, I actually did have something to ask you...I-I don’t know how appropriate it is, given that you’re tutoring me and all...” His nerves were standing on pinpricks, and his throat was suddenly dry. No, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just fool Jim like this, it would make things awkwards and--

“Would you want to go out sometime?” Jim asked, seeming to read Sebastian’s mind. The taller man froze, looking at the other with soft dread in his eyes, because Jim was gay. And he just took a huge risk to ask Sebastian out, only to be thrown under the bus. Sebastian clambered for his words, but stopped trying once he heard his friends. 

“So he is a fag, who would’ve known?” Sam spit harshly, Jim’s head swivelling quickly to catch the impending force heading his way. The dots seemed to connect quickly in the little man’s mind, because he tried to take off down the hall. It was for nil; Sam grabbed onto his sack, and pulled him backward forcefully. Jim landed harshly on the ground, his books and papers going flying as the zipper came undone at the treatment. 

“Going somewhere?” David grinned sickly down at James as the smaller man tried to scurry back. 

“I-I don’t want any trouble,” Jim’s voice wavered, his eyes blown wide in fear. He didn’t even seem to register that this was Sebastian’s doing.

“Guys, what are you doing-?” Sam stopped Sebastian from moving between David and Jim. The blond could feel Jim’s anxiety in the air, or maybe it was his own. It clung to his skin like it had claws, rooting itself deep into his nerves. This wasn’t what he thought would happen.

“Too bad, James, because you asked for trouble when,” The toe of David’s boot was launched into Jim’s stomach, “your filthy,” Jim curled in on himself by the second hit, “queer ass decided it would be a good idea,” Sebastian found it concerning how Jim didn’t even whimper at the pain, “to slide into our mate’s life. Do you,” A sick crack broke through the air as David began moving his kicks higher, “understand?” Jim sucked in a breath through his teeth, but Sebastian couldn’t tell whether it was from pain or fear.

“Y-” He gasped as the boot heel came down into his cheek, “Yes, I do! I’m sorry!” David backed up for a moment to look over the work he’d done. A steady stream of red dripped from the pale skin, catching Sebastian’s eye immediately. He swore he was going to be sick just from the sight—Jim’s dark hair was riled, and his body caved in on itself, while his blood spread tendrils across his face. Sebastian tried to dip down and help Jim, but David stopped him this time as Sam forced Jim to his feet. The small man’s body was thrown into the wall, Sam’s fist flying into Jim’s eye and slamming his head into the wall behind him. Sebastian’s stomach twisted as he watched Jim’s skin swell and blacken.

“Stop! Sam!” He tried in vain to pull Sam off of his victim, not even registering that Jim hadn’t even shed a tear, “He doesn’t deserve this, come on, let’s go!” As Sam let go, Jim collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach. Sam glared at him, and so did David, but Sebastian’s eyes were locked on the beaten man. He looked so much smaller like this, to the extent that it made Sebastian’s stomach swell with a thick sense of needing to vomit. 

“What the hell, Sebastian? We’re just having a little fun! Aren’t we, James?” The sick smile nearly sent Sebastian hurling up his lunch. He hadn’t asked for this...he hadn’t wanted Jim to get hurt...

 

He hadn’t wanted things to go this far.


End file.
